Nature's Spirits
by Gabesgurl
Summary: Umm, a Sev/Harry slash, Harry is a Sidhe and doesn't go to Hogwarts till his sixth year. Voldemort is just rising and Harry is about to find his soulmate PLEASE JUST READ!NOW COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

Hi, ok this story is going to be kind of strange but that's how life is, I  
know you all are going to be mad at me for not posting up on my other fics, but I'm  
in a slump so when this came to me I had to write it. It's very AU. I'll list the differences  
here in the Author's notes, and sometime will write a prequal for it, but at the moment   
just read them here:  
#1)Ok, after voldie's 'death' when Harry was little, he was sent to live with the Dursley's.  
He lived with them for about four years, then he began to see spirits(Like Faeries and earth  
spirits)and they gave him up for adoption. He was adopted by a young witch who was part Sidhe  
(ancient elves) she adopted Harry because Harry is also part Sidhe and she wants to teach him  
his heritage and his gift(talking and seeing spirits of the water, earth, wind, ext.)  
#2)Up unto this point Voldie has not made himself known, he is just sitting back and gaining  
his power back before he attacks the wizarding world.  
#3) Sirius is on the run from the Ministry but never went to Azkaban(thanks to Lupin, who helped  
him get away)  
Ok, I think that's all for now. This will be Sev/Harry fic Oh I just remembered something, up unto this  
point Harry has been trained at home(like homeschooling) because Lauren(his adoptive mother) didn't  
want him leaving till he had his powers down. We pick up the story at age 16 and Harry has just gotten  
his Hogwart's letter.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"LAUREN!"Harry jumped up from where he was discussing the weather with a large oak tree,"I got  
a letter saying I can go to Hogwarts!"  
Lauren smiled, she was so happy for Harry and proud. He had grown into a fine young man, long   
black hair(always pulled back into a ponytail, green flashing eyes with silver framed glasses riding down  
his nose. He was sporting a very nice golden tan, wich made his Sidhe markings of accomplishment stand out  
bright silver on his arm, forming a spout of water that wrapped around his arm from his wrist to his shoulder, it was  
a magick tattoo and when he was using magick the water moved and waved as if it were a stream.  
"Can I go Lauren, please? It's where my mum and dad used to go, you told me it was, please?" Harry was  
practically jumping up and down by now.  
"Yes yes, when does term start?"Lauren said, chuckling at the excited bahavior of her son.  
"September 1st,"Harry told her,"that's tomorrow!"  
"Well then, maybe we should go to Daigon Alley and get your things,"she said brightly, knowing Harry would  
jump at the chance since she had never let him go before,"that also means that we will hold your ceremony of getting  
the marks of the tree tonight(AN:These will be explained thoroughly in the future)" Next thing Lauen knew, she had   
an armful of excited teenager,"go get your cloak and shoes and we'll go,"she told him.  
About 10 minutes later they stood in the middle of Daigon Alley, amid all the bustle of people and children.  
Then Harry's eyes fell on the apothecary,"Lauren, we have to go there first,please?"  
"first robes and a wand, and then books, then apothecary, ok Harry,"Lauren said, hiding a smile, she knew  
how much Harry liked herbs and potions.  
Harry nodded and they made their way to Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions. Harry was uterrly horrified  
to discover he had to wear black so Lauren had bought him a silver cloak which he had put on immediately wiht a smile and  
kissed Lauren on the cheek.  
Everything went fine as they got his wand,"Aside from the old coot, mumbling about curious things" as Harry said,  
and his books, then as they went into the apothecary it became very strange. Frist, Harry's mouse, who was in his pocket, jumped  
out and scuried under the shelf.  
"Harry James Potter,"Lauren muttered,"how many times do I have to tell you not to bring your friends along in your pockets!"  
"I'm sorry, Lauren,"Harry said sheepishly as he got down on his hands and knees looking for Christoph,"he wanted to come,  
please don't be mad."  
"It's ok Harry,I'm not mad, just find him ok?"Lauren said with a longsuffering sigh, every time they went somewhere, one of  
Harry's friends got lost or missplaced.  
Harry got up and began walking toward the back of the store where he'd seen Christoph running to. He took his time though, it  
was his first time in a real apothecary and all the potion making things, ingredients, culdrons, texts, were so attention grabbing.  
His eyes then fell on a potions book, one he had been looking for a long time, since Lauren's copy was missing quite a few pages.  
"Holy Crap! NO WAY!"He picked up the book and opened it to the first page, Holy shit, a hand written copy of 'Ancient Potions'  
written by Severus Snape. He didn't notice a figure staring at him, slightly amused by his reaction to the book. Reaching out with his mind,  
Harry tried to find Lauren, he froze, he couldn't feel her, or any nature, all he could feel was the people all aroudn.  
"Lauren?"He whispered, he began to shake, why couldn't he feel her or anything else? He sunk to the floor, tears in his eyes /LAUREN/  
he screamed mentally, he felt someone's arms close around him, they weren't Lauren's but they were protective. He felt a hand gently smoothing  
his hair. Then suddenly Lauren was there, a little potted tree in her hands, she gave it to Harry, who immedeately reached out with him mind  
and was soothed by the tree's spirit.  
"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry, I didn't think you might not feel the earth I'm sorry,"Lauren whispered, then looked at the man, who was   
still looking at Harry concerned,"Thank you." He nodded slightly,"what happened?"  
"Harry is part Sidhe and for the past 11 years has been living with me in a tiny town in Scotland, he is very sensitive to the spirits  
of all nature, he's never been somewhere with so many people that it drowns out all other spirits. I should have known."  
"Lauren, can I get this book, please,"Harry asked, showing her the book.  
She smiled softly,"I'm sorry Harry I didn't get enough money out of your vault and I really think we should go back home, but next time   
I promise, I did find something of yours though,"she pulled a little mouse out of her pocket.  
"Christoph!"Harry put the little mouse back into his pocket and went to put the book back up, running his fingers along the spine a little  
sadly. Making his way back to Lauren he saw her talking to the man that had tried to calm him earlier, he had long black hair that fell just slightly  
above his shoulders and looked greasy, but Harry could tell it wasn't, he also had a large nose, was very pale, and a stoney expression, but Harry  
saw amusement hidden in his eyes.(AM:lol, guess who it is!But neither Harry nor Lauren know) Then he turned his attention to Lauren.  
"If I didn't know better Harry, I'd say you had a crush on either Mr. Snape or his book,"Lauren said with a laugh.  
"Lauren!"Harry blushed and lowered his head, but not before catching a strange look on the man's face,"he's one of the best potions masters  
ever,"he said defencively.  
Come on Harry, we should go home,"as they turned to leave, Lauren smiled,"besides I used to have a crush on Gilderoy Lockheart(I don't remember  
how to spell it and don't wanna look in my books at the moment)"  
"EEEWWWWW that stupid git wouldn't know a basilisk from a Runespoor!"  
"Harry James Potter, I cannot believe you just said that! Besides he's so dreamy!"Lauren said with a dreamy smile.  
"Give me smart, dark and mysterious anyday."Laughing they left the shop.  
  
Severus stared after them, 'Potter?' as in James's son Harry Potter! His mind was reeling, that had been interesting, he knew James hadn't been   
Sidhe, maybe Lily. He smiled, it was good to know most of the boys looks came from his mother, otherwise there would be no hope for him. He had seemed to   
truly want his book, he had noticed also how he had seemed almost sad when his 'mother' had said they couldn't get the book. Walking over he picked it up  
and smiled, which only twitched his lips. He wasn't sure why, but he had felt a tug at his heart when Harry had been there, and when he had collapsed in  
tears Severus had just acted.   
He suddenly remembered, Harry Potter would start Hogwarts the next day. Oh he would get a surprise, in a split second Severus decided to get the  
book for Harry, still unsure why exactly he cared.  
  
(Here's where you get to discover the meaning of the tattoos)  
Lauren stood in the middle of a large circle of stones, green cloke with the hood pulled up and a staff in her hands. She was concentrating hard,   
and a soft wind began to blow, before it began to pick up speed whipping her hair around  
"We call upon the spirits of the trees and earth, do you approve of this child to be marked with your sign to forever serve the earth?" She called,  
and motioned for Harry to step into the circle, he did so. Neither of them paid attention to the wind that was now storm worthy.  
Suddenly the wind completely stopped and Harry was engulfed in a green light, as it began to fade, Lauren cried out,"Naturae vis Maxima"(AN:'The greatest  
force is that of nature)  
When the light faded, Harry stood and flinched his head hurt. Lauren smiled, now across Harry's forehead right above his scar, markings of leaved and   
vines crossed around his forehead like a crown and disapeared into his hair line, it made him look very elfish.  
Lauren crossed to him,"come on Harry, let's go in and pack. Harry, I need to tell you something, the spirits have given me a vision, this year you  
are going to make friends, meet your soulmate, but also you are going to meet your worst enemy. Be careful, you're my son, here in my heart, and it would kill me  
to loose you."  
"I will be careful Lauren, I'll be protected, the spirits will protect me as I protect them."Harry promised as they went inside the cozy house.  
  
~The Next Day~  
  
Harry sat nervously in the stool, trying not to look at all the people staring at him as Dumbledore told them his name and a little about him. He felt the  
sorting hat drop on his head and a little voice whispered in his ear.  
/hmmmmm.....hard to sort you are....only had one like you before...but she was not trained.../  
Harry thought the hat was starting to sound a little worried /You can't decide?/ he asked in his mind.  
/you could be good in any of the houses/the hat said in a huff/Dumbledore is making fun of me, expecting me to sort you, I can't sort you/the hat was sounding  
like a very angry child.  
"This one can't be sorted,"the hat called. The hat was taken off of his head by the stern looking lady, /McGonogal/he remembered. And he looked up at Dumbledore,  
who looked at him kindly and smiled,"why don't you sit at Gryffindor table for now, and we'll talk after dinner."He said motioning to a table. Harry nodded and made his  
way to the table, he sat between a red headed boy and a girl with very curly hair.  
"Hi,"he said softly.  
"Oh wow! You are really Harry Potter! You killed the dark lord,"the red head exclaimed,"I'm Ron Weasley, and this is Hermione Granger."  
Harry smiled at them but then frowned as he glanced up to the teachers table, there sat the man that he had met in the apothecary,"who's that man?"  
"That's our Potions Professor, Severus Snape,"Hermione told him.  
Harry mouth dropped open,"Severus Snape! As in the one who wrote 'Ancient Potions'!"  
"yeah,"Ron said,"greasy, slimey git! He's so mean!"Ron exclaimed  
"He's brilliant, and not really greasy,"Harry said, still slightly awed that the man had hugged him the other day.  
"What's with your tattoo?"Ron asked, poking his forehead, and jumping in surprise as the leaves rustled.  
"It shows that I am worthy to protect the earth, I'm also the protector of the water,"Harry told him rolling up his sleeve and showing him the tattoo on his  
arm.  
Harry turned his attention to the salad on his plate, man he was hungry. When he was finished with his supper he turned and began to anser the others questions  
about his life, being helf Sidhe, and other things.  
"So Harry what's it feel like, the magick of the earth?"Hermione asked, curiously.  
"It feels like...I can't explain it, but I can show you,"he reached out for Hermione and Ron's hand and closed his eyes knowing they would do the same, he reached  
into himself and let his magick flow into them. He let go and opened his eyes.  
"Wow,"Ron whispered,"that was bloody awsome.Hermione nodded.  
"Mr. Potter,"a voice said coldly,"the headmaster would like me to take you to his office."  
Harry turned to see Professor Snape,"Yes, sir,"he got up from the table and followed him into the deserted hall. Harry was surprised by the man as all the coldness  
in his eyes melted away, his face was still in a hard expression, but his eyes warm.  
"Sir, it's a great honour to be under your teachings,"Harry said softly.   
Severus smiled at the boy, and on a whim touched the newest mark on his forehead,"that wasn't there last night."  
"I know, I got excepted by the earth last night,"Harry whispered with a touch of pride. The stopped, they had reached a stone gargoyle.  
"Fizzing Whizzbees" Severus said and it sprung open. They made their way into Dumbledore's office.  
"Harry, Severus, good to see you, Lemon Drop?"He asked motioning them to sit down.  
"No thank you sir,"Severus said as he sat down, he watched Harry look all around as he sat in the other chair, and once again felt a tug at his heart.  
Harry shook his head.  
"No? Well, young Harry, since the hat could not place you I think we should place you in the Gryffindor classes, but from what Severus told me about yesterday and your  
little attack I'm going to give you your own room. I have the perfect one for you, it has a garden inside of it, it used to belong to one of our teachers, who was an elf. Would  
that be alright for you?"  
Harry nodded then on impulse,"The dark lord is not dead, I can feel him you know."  
Dumbledore nodded sadly,"I thought that might be the case."  
"He's going to do something soon,"Harry glanced once more at Professor Snape,"Can I go to my room? I'm tired."  
Dumbledore nodded,"Severus will you show him where it is?"  
"Of course Albus,"Severus stood and made his way out of the room, Harry following him, thinking of Lauren's words. How would he know his soulmate? Maybe he could ask a   
tree. He had an idea but he wasn't sure. As they reached his rooms, he was surprised it was very close to the dungeons. He smiled at Snape and said the password. As he was gong in  
Severus stopped him,"Harry, if you need anything my room is just down the corridor behind the picture of Salazar slytherin."Harry nodded and smiled. He entered his room, the picture  
of Kennilworthy Whisp falling closed behind him.  
Severus made his way to his room, wondering why in the hell he had said that. He also couldn't get Harry's face out of his head when he had told them that Voldemort was planning  
something soon. He decided to be careful.  
Harry didn't even really get a chance to look at his room he was so tired, he simply connected himself to the plants he felt in the room and fell asleep.   
Neither of them realized that the soon Harry had been talking about would be that night. That was the night Voldemort began his reign again, and he started with a little SCottish   
town.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That's all for now. Well, I've been reading too much HP, watching and playing too much Final Fantasy, and too much things on Druids. Forgive me but if you like it I will continue. 


	2. Of Crucio and Soulmates

Hello, just so you know THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! I know I probably shouldn't be, but I   
am utterly surprised at how many people like my story so far, I thought people would think it were  
weird, but here's some more of it. I think this will be posted a day after the first part, you see  
I'm trying to make the chapters pretty good sized. I want a really well developed plot. So here  
we go, after I post this part I'll work on the next chapter to The Mark and then I will alternate  
between this story and that(unless I hit a block) Well, I'll shut up, I LOVE YOU GUYS! I was going  
to kill Lauren, but I just couldn't, besides how would Harry get his other marks then?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Severus jerked out of his sleep, his mark was hurting, it wasn't a calling though, it was  
just to show that Voldemort was back. He froze and slowed his breathing, he heard sobbing coming   
from in the halls. Getting up he made his way to the door, the sobbing echoed down the halls, as he   
stepped into the cold hall he shivered and briskly made his way down the hall, when he reached Harry's  
room he realized it was Harry crying.   
"He's so upset,"The portrait of Kennilworthy stated,"Professor Snape, can you help him?"  
"I'll try,"Severus said and whispered the password(he heard Harry say it earlier) the portrait  
swung open and he went in. Severus's heart clenched at the next pain filled sob. He found Harry sitting  
up in his bed legs drawn to his chest and arms around his knees, crying into his arms. There was a pale  
green light radiating throughout the whole room. Severus sat on the edge of the bed, pulling the   
younger man into his arms. He felt the thin body shaking and did his best to try and sooth him.  
"What's wrong Harry, can you tell me, please?"Severus whispered gently.  
"He tried to kill Lauren, but he couldn't, so he killed a muggle! I watched him do it! He  
used 'Adavra Kedavra' on her! Then he burnt my home! My only home and he burnt it,"Harry was almost  
incoherent.  
"Was Lauren home?"Severus asked, running a hand up and down Harry's back to sooth him.  
"No, the spirits protected her, she's on her way here,"Harry whispered, gripping Severus's  
robes in his fists as Severus went to let go,"don't leave me please?Just for a little while longer  
please?"Harry begged, in Severus's arms, he felt safe.  
"Ok, Harry I'm here, I'm here, don't cry."Severus whispered softly, he didn't know what it  
was, but something about the teen just pulled at his heartstrings, and he knew in that moment that  
although he hadn't know him long, Harry had wormed his way into his emotions and life. He just wasn't  
sure how deep yet.  
Harry clutched at Severus, he could feel the older man's puzzlement over their relationship,  
but he himself knew. He had been talking to the spirits, and whether or not Severus knew it yet, they  
were soulmates. Lauren was right, he had made friends on the first day, met his soulmate, and his enemy  
was back.  
Severus just sat there holding Harry and watched and listened as his breathing became long and   
even as he drifted off to sleep. Hearing the door swing open, Severus turned to see Dumbledore and Lauren  
walk in. Lauren showed no reaction to Severus being in Harry's room, except coming foreward to lay a hand  
on Harry's head. Dumbledore only smiled slightly.  
"He felt it didn't he?"Lauren asked in a whisper.  
Severus shuddered,"He said he 'saw' it."Severus was suddenly uncomfortable with Harry in his arms  
and in the presence of Dumbledore and the boys 'mother'. He gently pried Harry's hands off of his robe and  
lay the boy back in his bed. Lauren smiled a thanks at him and went back to gently petting Harry's hair.  
"I think I'm going to speed up his training, he needs his fire training next, that is, if you'll let  
me stay sir?"She said to Dumbledore.  
Severus suddenly ground his teeth together, damn Voldemort, just back and summoning his deatheaters,  
"I need to go Albus."  
Dumbledore stood up and nodded,"Good luck child."  
Severus tore out of the room, Albus turned to Lauren,"I'll show you to your room, or would you rather  
stay with Harry tonight?"  
"I'll stay here if you don't mind,"Lauren said softly.  
"Then I'll leave you, good night,"Dumbledore left the room. Lauren watched him go, before covering up  
Harry and beginning to watch him as he slept.  
  
  
"Severus,"Voldemort hissed,"is there news of the Potter boy?"  
"Yes My Lord,"Severus went forward on a knee,"he is at Hogwarts, a sixth year."Severus then fell   
silent.  
"My Lord?"Another voice said.  
"Malfoy, what is it?"Voldemort said coldly.  
"Severus didn't tell you, but the child is trained in the Sidhe way of magick,"Lucius said in a soft but  
dangerouns voice.  
Voldemort leveled his red eyes at Severus,"Holding out on me Severus?"  
"I'm sorry Lord, I didn't think it would make a difference,"Severus said softly, knowing what was coming.  
"You know the price for withholding things from me,"Here Voldemort laughed cruely,"Crucio!"  
Severus collapsed in a heap of pain.  
  
  
~Miles and miles away~  
Harry woke up screaming, pain cursing through every point of his body. Lauren was pulled out of her sleep   
by that pain filled scream and had Harry in her arms in an instant, rushing to the infirmary. She instantly knew  
what had happened, Harry's soulmate was in pain. She practicly kicked the infirmary doors open.  
"HELP HIM!"She yelled.  
Madame Pomfrey was up in an instant,"put him on the bed, what happened?"She asked as she began to cast spells  
"I don't know, his soulmate is in pain and Harry must have subconciously channeled it into himself."  
"Oh no,has this happened before?"Madame Pomfrey said, then smiled grimly,"Cruciatius"  
She began to administer the correct potions and what-not, turning to Lauren she smiled,"He'll be fine by tomorrow  
night. Quite a strong spell, you can stay with him if you want."  
"Thank you,"Lauren whispered, sitting in a chair near Harry.  
  
  
Severus awoke the next morning to voices.  
"Lauren, I'm fine, let me go, the spirits healed me,"Harry begged,"if you don't I'll sing for the whole day at   
the top of my lungs, just tell Poppy that I'm fine."  
"Ok Ok, but if you feel even a little sick come back, got me, bud?"Lauren said. Severus heard footsteps running   
out of the room. He felt someone approach the bed.  
"Are you alright Severus?"Dumbledore's voice asked.  
Severus opened his eyes slowly, and nodded,"It didn't feel as bad as usual."  
Lauren snorted and Severus met her gaze, so she continued,"That's because your long-headed soulmate decided to   
take the pain from you," she said, and tears filled her eyes,"do you have to go through that much pain often, because......"  
"Wait wait, back up for a moment! I have a soulmate?"Severus asked, incredulous. Lauren and Dumbledore nodded, bother  
staring at him like he was slow,"who is my soulmate...."he stopped and frowned,"is it Harry? How's that possible, we've only  
known each other for three days."  
"Dear Severus, fate waits for no one, if she thinks it's time for you to be together, you are going to be together whether  
you like it or not,"Lauren said.  
"Aren't you supposed to know and love your soul mate?I hardly know Harry."Severus exclaimed.  
"Somewhere deep inside you have already started to love Harry, as you get to know him it will grow and blossom into unconditional,  
unhidable love."Dumbledore exclaimed with a smile, seeming to be exctatic with the idea.  
Severus frowned again,"This sounds like more trouble than it's worth, for him.I'm half his age, I'm no good for him. Poor  
boy."  
"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT!"Lauren barked out,"don't you understand YOU SEVERUS SNAPE are the only one that's good enough for  
him, you are PART of him whether you like it or not!He was hurting so bad, just so you wouldn't!"Lauren yelled, by now she was in tears.  
"Listen, I'm just trying to understand, this is new to me, but I will get to know him I promise,"Severus said, then turned to  
Dumbledore,"you do realize though I'm going to have to be extra snarky to him and the other Gryffindor's in class, and Harry especially."  
"He'll know, he can feel your soul, you should feel his actually,"Lauren smiled.  
"I'm going to go teach my class now Albus, I have first years in about ten minutes,"Severus exclaimed and stood up and after a   
shakey start went to his class.  
Dumbledore smiled to Lauren, they'll be good for each other, she nodded.  
  
*a little later*  
Harry smiled, as he sat down to lunch, that morning had gone fine, save for Trelawney the old coot, predicted he would fall out of  
the astronomy tower and the wards wouldn't catch him. He laughed, thinking about it.   
"Potter, I haven't properly introduced myself, I'm Draco Malfoy,I'm the kind of person you should be with."  
"Liten Malfoy, I know this may come of a shock for you, but I know you are not the badass you pretend to be, I can see your very   
soul! I want to help you Malfoy, if you'll let me."  
He had gotten punched in the nose for it.  
~end of FB~  
  
"What do we have after lunch?"Harry asked.  
"Potions and Care for Magickal creatures,"Hermione answered promptly,"actually we should really head there now."  
Harry nodded,and grabbed an apple as they made their way out of the room. He didn't tell anyone,but he was feeling a little tired  
and some of his muscles were kind of twitchy, he didn't want to call upon the spirits for such a trivial matter though. Afterall he knew all  
the after affects of the cruciatius spell, he would get over them. By the time they had gotten their books and made it back to Harry's room,  
he was beginning to tremble slightly but got his books, they made it to the potions room just in time to sit down before Snape came in and barked  
at them all to open their texts. Harry was actually slightly frightened of Severus, he was pretty sure he wasn't really angry just a show, but he  
was so shaken by that point that he couldn't even reach out with his magick.  
Hermione finally noticed his state and called out to Snape,"Professor, I think Harry's going to collapse!"  
Everyone was too bust staring at Harry to notice the worried look enter Severus's eyes,"Potter, infirmary, I'll see ou there myself,"he said  
as harshly as he could muster. He followed a stumbling Harry out of his class and as soon as the door closed pulled Harry gently into his arms and   
began carrying him to the infirmary.  
"Harry are you ok?"Severus whispered softly.  
"I ache,"Harry said lightly,"I guess I should have healed myself when I could."  
"Of course you silly boy, are you trying to worry me,"Severus smiled at Harry's tremulous smile,"I didn't want you to pass out in front of  
the class or give you a potion, because they would have asked what was the matter,"but out of curiousity why did you take my pain from me."  
"I don't want you to be hurt,"Harry said tears in his eyes,"I could already feel your pain so I just tried to take more of it so you wouldn't  
have too."  
"Promise me not to do it again,"Severus said softly as he put Harry down on a bed,"POPPY!"  
As Madame Pomfrey began shoving potions down Harry's throat and tutting,"Mr. Potter been here a day and have already been in and out and back in  
again, I have a feeling we will be seeing a lot of each other" Severus turned to the door and heard a soft,"I can't promise that."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
DADADA!!NOTHER CHAPTER IN THE SAME DAY!Next chapter will be more exciting, but I hope you like this, next chapter, Harry gets his fire marks. Too much  
Final Fantasy Spirits Within. And the people who are asking to beta this,I'm sorry but at this point in my life, I hardly have time to write I never  
check my email so you'll just have to live with it, sorry but that's life. Tomorrow I'm buying HP at 6 am, on my way to work. REVIEW! I HOPE I LIVED  
UP TO YOUR STANDARDS! 


	3. Fun and Fire Trials

Hi, thanks for the reviews, here's another chapter. Ok, I got some more ideas  
for different spirits and marks he can get off of the Legend of Mana, so if you recognize  
any that's where they are from.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Harry stared out at the pouring rain, it had been about a month since Severus had  
found out that they were soulmates and not much had happened. It was Halloween and that night  
Harry was to get his fire marks. He was slightly nervous, because unlike the other spirits,  
to get the fire markings and blessing he had to be put to test by fire.He actually kind of hoped  
that it wouldn't stop raining, because Lauren had told him if it kept up he would get his weather  
and air marks that night.  
He sighed, he had began to worry that Severus might never actually want to be with him.  
That made an ache in his chest appear. He was pulled from his thoughts however as someone knocked  
on his door. Going over he was met by Hermione and Ron.  
"Hey guys, what are you doing here?"He asked and ushered them into his room, they had become  
very close friends since they had met. You almost never saw them apart, except when Harry occasionally  
visited Severus. Harry hadn't told his friends yet about him and Severus, because since school had   
started that year Severus had to start being even meaner to the Gryffindor's than ever, no thanks to   
Voldemort.  
"We came by to see if you were going to the Halloween dance,"Hermione said.  
"I don't think so, I'm getting my trials by fire if it stops raining, and if it doesn't I'm getting  
my weather and air markings tonight. But I might show up for like an hour or so,"Harry said in a soft voice.  
"Can we come watch?"Ron asked  
"Sorry, Lauren doesn't want anyone there,"Harry said, in actuality he was going to ask Severus to  
come watch. He felt the need to at least try and get close to his stand-offish soulmate.  
"Ok, you wanna go see Hagrid? He's got pumpkins that we can carve by hand. I love carving pumpkins,"  
Hermione exclaimed,"My dad and I used to do it all the time"  
"Sure, come on,"Harry said and he and Hermione began pulling a prostesting Ron out of the dungeons  
and out of the school. Outside they were all surprised it had already stopped raining. As they began to make  
their away across the grounds to Hagrid's hut, ron tripped, taking Hermione with him and they both landed face-  
first in the mud.  
Harry began laughing at them, they were covered Head-to-toe in mud. He stopped when Hermione and Ron  
both stared at him evilly and before he could think, they pounced, throwing him backwards into the mud. He  
groaned, he deserved that,but at the same time a wonderfully evil plan of revenge entered him mind.   
"Are you coming,"he asked pleasantly, getting up.  
That really confused Ron and Hermione, so they figured Harry wasn't going to get back at them. That's  
why as soon as they were finished carving pumpkins, both were startled when the nasty orange, seedy inards of  
the pumpkins was squashed into their hair.  
Harry waited untill they both registered what had happened before taking off towards Hogwart's. AFter  
scooping up some of the gunk, Ron and Hermione were right at his heels. They entered Hogwarts, and Harry turned   
towards them and began to slowly back away untill he hit the wall. All of them were too busy playing around to   
realize that he instead had run into the doors of the Great Hall, where everyone was having lunch. Hermione and   
Ron pounced, sending all three of them through the door and sprawled on the great halls floor.  
Harry, who was laying sprawled on his back, tilted his head back so he was looking at everyone upside down,  
came face to face with a pair of black boots.  
"Hello Professor Snape,"he said to the man, who was staring down at them incredulously, his face then settled  
into a sneer, but Harry felt his amusement.  
Hermione and Ron froze as he continued by,"50 points from Gryffindor."He stalked out of the hall. The rest of  
the hall was still staring at them and as if they had discussed it, Ron and Hermione suddenly smushed their handfulls  
of Pumpkin guts in Harry's hair.  
Someone began to laugh, and suddenly the whole room was filled with giggles and laughter. The three looked up   
at Dumbledore, who smiled at them.  
"I'm going to go clean up, it will take forever to get this junk out of my hair."Harry said.(It's true, it took  
me four hours to get pumpkin stuff out)  
Making his way to the dungeons he went into his room and froze, Severus and Lauren were both sitting in his room  
talking. As soon as she caught site of him she began to laugh, Severus just smiled slightly. Harry grinned and turned toward  
his bathroom, before he went in he scraped some of the gunk out of his hair and lobbed it at Lauren hitting her square in the   
face. SHutting the door quickly he locked it.  
When he came out of the bathroom, hair still dripping he was surprised to see Lauren had left, but Severus still sat  
there, reading a book. He shivered as the cool air of his room hit his warm skin, and quickly cast a warming spell.  
Severus looked up to see Harry, his hair down and wet, the boy looked beautiful, he felt the feeling in his heart grow,  
"Come here Harry."He hugged him when he sat in his lap.  
Harry sighed as the warm arms went around him, he relaxed back against Severus, maybe it would work out.  
"Harry, Lauren asked if I wanted to come to your fire trials, would you mind?"Severus said leaning his chin on Harry's  
shoulder,"everyone else will be at the dance, so we don't have to worry about abyone seeing me."  
"Will you?Please?"Harry said, turning slightly in Severus's arms to see his face.  
"Yes I will,"severus whispered kissing Harry's forehead,"I need to go work on some stuff,"he whispered. Harry nodded and   
crawled off his lap.Severus stood and turned to leave but on an impulse turned back around and pulled Harry into a tender kiss.  
When it broke off he left the room, wondering what was happening to him, he was so...emotional.  
Harry stared after him with a smile, touching his lips softly.  
  
  
Harry stared at his dinner, not really hungry, he was worried about his fire trials. Hermione noticed this and suddenly  
grinned and leaned over to Harry,"Watch this."  
With a wave of her wand, a song began filtering throughout the hall.  
'Fish Heads Fish Heads, rollie pollie fish heads, fish heads fish heads eat them up yum'  
Harry smiled at Hermione and winked and then began to sing along,"In the morning laughing happy fish heads, in the evening  
floating in the soup"  
Hermione sang the next part,"Ask a fish head anything you want to, they won't answer, they can't talk."  
They began laughing really hard, along with a few of the other muggle raised students, Hermione broke the spell and the music  
faded.  
"Thanks Hermione I needed that,"Harry said, and finally ate his food.  
  
  
Once again Lauren stood in the middle of a circle, this one was of candles though. Harry was once more outside of the circle waiting.  
"NUMEN IGNIS!"Lauren bellowed over the sharp wind,"We call upon you because this young one is ready for his trials!" Harry stepped  
into the circle.  
"Naturae vis maxima!"With that Harry was surrounded by a column of fire. Harry was aware of a voice in his head /Yes you have a good  
heart, I think you will do fine/with that a wave of pain rolled over Harry and then suddenly was gone.  
Severus rushed foreward when the fire dimmed and wrapped his cloak around the now nude Harry, who was shivering. Severus pulled him  
close, he had felt the pain, the fire had caused.  
Lauren was at his side too,"Let's see the mark,"Pulling down the cloak on Harry's pale shoulder, she saw a red salamander curled up  
asleep,"it's done."  
Severus pulled Harry deeper into his arms to warm him up,"Let's go inside."  
THey made their way slowly inside, Lauren noticed the large black dog watching them but said nothing as they went into the school, closing  
the door behind them.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
This chapter was short and rather fluffy, but that's because the next few chapter are going to be sad....I think....I'm making this up  
as I go. WEll, Harry has his fire spirit, next will be air and weather...and then Light and Dark....some others...then the most dangerous..Manes,  
the spirit of the dead...Well, hope you liked it. REVIEW! 


	4. Of Attacks, tears, and Padfoot

Hi, here's another chapter, ok listen to this and tell me if it's pathetic.  
I do not speak an ounce of Spanish, but I put my HP DVD on Spanish and knew everything  
they were saying. Does that say how often I watch it ;) Well, I'll let you read. Maybe   
you all can help me, I want to break 200 reviews, so REVIEW!! This chapter is kind of   
Violent(Voldemort is a bastard) and sad...at least to me.   
  
This chapter is dedicated to my dear friend KyohakuHoshi(I think I spelled it right)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~A little Town about 15 minutes from London, in a little home where two muggles  
sleep.~  
Jeff sighed as he heard someone knocking on the door, who could it be, he and  
Penny, his new wife had only lived there for about a week. Putting on his robe he made  
his way to the front door, cracking it opened he peered into the dark and saw four men  
wearing robes and masks. They pushed their way in the door,"Who are you?What do you want?"  
Jeff asked backing away.  
"What do we want?"One of them hissed coldly,"we want your life."He came forward and  
pointed his wand at Jeff's forehead.  
"Jeff?What's going on?"Penny's voice came from the stairs.  
"Penny go back upstairs!"Jeff ordered, but watched in horror as one of the others  
grabbed her arm and yanked her toward him.  
The one that had his wand pointed at Jeff snarled,"Watch him play with her."  
Jeff was forced to watch as each deatheater(although he didn't know that's what   
they were)rape his wife, he had to listen to her every scream of pain and terror. Then  
as one of them lowered their wand to her and whispered the words,"Adavra Kedavra"  
Then the wand pointing at his neck got pressed a little deeper and the word 'Crucio'  
was uttered.  
Jeff fell to the floor, pain coursing throughout his body, before he was surrounded by  
a green light and he knew nothing more.  
Lucius Malfoy and three other deatheaters moved out of the house where they met up with  
others. Their mission was complete, Lucius cast the spell and the dark mark hung above the whole  
neighborhood  
  
  
~The Next morning at Hogwarts~  
  
The whole school knew something was wrong, they had all come into the Great hall to see  
the teachers all sitting there with very sad and worried looks on their faces. Something was   
horridly wrong.  
Dumbledore stood to address the students,"Last night deatheaters attacked a community  
of muggles in a town outside of London. There were twelve families killed. This is a dangerous  
time for everyone. Hogwarts is the safest place to be during this time of darkness, but if any  
of you or your parents feel the need for you to go home, we will not stop you. The professors  
and I will do everything in our power to keep you safe, even give our lives."  
The doors to the great hall banged open suddenly and everyone turned toward the doors   
and stared in shock as Harry stumbled into the hall, tears were streaming from his red and puffy   
eyes. His hair was everywhere and his robes were sloppily put on, he made his way over to the   
Slytherin table where he stood in front of Draco Malfoy.  
The teachers all got ready to intervein, Lauren and Severus were staring worriedly at   
Harry, both knew someting big was up. Severus had felt Harry's emotional and physical pain the  
night before and felt his emotional pain at the moment, he wanted to rush over and pull the boy  
into his arms and protect him.  
"What do you want, Potter, and if you don't mind me saying so, you look like hell,"Draco  
said snidely.  
Harry tried to wipe away his tears, to no avail,"Draco, do you really want to be a deatheater  
like your father?"  
They whole room, including Draco looked taken aback, before Draco recovered,"None of your   
business!"  
"Do you know what deatheaters really do, sure they kill, but have you ever seen how they   
kill?"Harry's voice was so filled with emotion that it shocked everyone, he sounded like he knew.  
"o-of c-course I do,"Draco exclaimed, trying to hold up his arragant, deatheater son facade.  
"Really, is it something like this?"Harry asked and placed his hand directly against Draco's  
forehead and the hall watched in surprise as the two boys began to glow a strange combination of   
red,blue, and green.  
Harry concentrated before summoning the memories and pushing them into Draco's mind, with  
the help of the spirits of course.  
When Harry finally broke the spell the whole hall watched in shock as he hugged Draco, who   
was now shaking slightly. Stepping back from the other boy Harry smiled sadly,"Don't let that be you."  
He ran from the hall, sobs taking over his whole body. He made his way down to the dungeons  
and unconciously ran past his room to Severus's. After sobbing the password out he ran into the  
room and threw himself on Severus's bed. He buried his face into the soft pillows and just let his  
tears out. Severus's scent surrounding him was comforting.  
Suddenly he felt Lauren and Severus enter the room.  
"Can you handle it, or do you need my help?"Lauren whispered, staring at her son, but she  
knew that if his soulmate couldn't help, there was nothing she could really do.  
"I can do it,"Severus said and watched her leave, before turning to see his Harry sobbing  
into his pillow, it brought a reluctant smile to his face. He made his way over to the bed and   
sat down and ran a hand through Harry's hair before laying down next to him and drawing him into  
his arms. The feelings in him were getting stronger, but he wasn't ready to confess to even himself  
that he loved the boy.  
"Shhh, Harry, it's ok,"He whispered, soothingly, while gently petting Harry's hair.  
Harry sighed, Severus's touch was calming, turning he clung to the older man with everything  
he had in him,"I watched Lucius kill a nice married couple named Jeff and Penny, they were only around  
twenty,"he whispered, and tears began to fall again.  
"Shhhhhh, it's ok Harry, don't cry, shhhhh, I'm here,"Severus curled even furth around Harry.  
Harry finally stopped the tears from falling but kept his face in Severus's chest, not wanting  
to move, suddenly he realized they were both missing classes,"SEVERUS Your classes!"  
Severus chuckled softly, pulling Harry tighter into his embrace,"Dumbledore excused you from  
class and I got Lauren to take over my class, she is good enough at potions to handle the students  
at this school."  
Harry nodded and looked up at Severus and straight into his dark, eyes and was happy to see   
understanding there,"Sev, will you kiss me? I know neither of us are ready for more, but please just  
kiss me?"Harry asked softly.  
Severus leaned down and kissed the soft, willing mouth, tightening his arms on Harry. He deepened  
it, sliding his tongue along Harry's bottom lip begging entrace.  
Harry opened his mouth and sighed as Severus's tongue invaded his mouth, exploring in long  
strokes, twining with Harry's tongue. Harry tightened his hold on the older man as they broke apart for   
air. He sighed,"That was wonderful." Harry whispered, settling down to sleep.  
Severus followed him into sleep soon after that.  
  
~At the same time, other side of the building~  
"Sirius Black,"Lauren murmered about the man sitting in a chair in Dumbledore's office. She knew  
he could never hurt anyone,had always known that.  
"Ahh, Lauren, as you may have guessed, this is Sirius Black, Harry's godfather. As you  
also might guess he is innocent of all the charges against him."  
"You're not going to take Harry away from me are you?"Lauren asked, she couldn't read   
Dumbledore and that had always been her biggest fear, someone would take her little boy.  
"No no, Sirius would just like to get to know Harry, afterall they've been apart for a   
long time."Dumbledore said with a smile,"is Harry still with Severus?"  
Before Lauren could reply, Sirius was to his feet,"SNAPE?! You LEFT HIM WITH SNAPE!?WHAT  
WERE......"  
He was cut off by Lauren's silencing spell and then her stern voice,"Now listen here, Mr.  
Black, you may be his godfather, but I am still his mother, legally, in spirit, and in love. I  
as his mother, have raised him from the ages of five to sixteen and I know what is best for him  
and being with his soulmate is BEST! Do you understand?" When Sirius nodded, Lauren took the spell  
off with a smile.  
"...but I'm not going to be nice to the greasy git,"Sirius muttered.  
"Lauren, why don't you take Sirius to see Harry now?"Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his  
eyes. Lauren nodded and Sirius turned back into a dog, and trotted out of the office at Lauren's   
heels. When they reached Severus's room and after Lauren gave the passwoord, they were met by  
what Lauren thought was adorable and Sirius was outraged. He growled and began human again and  
was about to charge in when Lauren stopped him,"If you so much as wake either of them up I will  
hex you faster than you can say Lumos, they have been through hell and aren't even halfway out  
of it."  
"But!He's in BED with HARRY!"Sirius exclaimed.  
"Yes,"Lauren said with a sigh,"and they are both clothed and ASLEEP!"  
"WE're up now,"Severus's voice came out to them.  
Severus sighed as Sirius Black and Lauren, he knew of Sirius's innocence, thanks to Remus  
Lupin, who Sirius had been staying with. He went to get out of Harry's embrace, but the boy let out  
a whimper,"Sev....you said you would stay."He said, half-asleep, half-awake,"please don't go, I   
don't wanna think about those people all those people, PLEASE?"Harry was now staring at Severus,  
eyes pleading.  
"Ok, shhhh, don't start crying again, you already soaked my robes once,"Severus whispered,  
gently stroking Harry's hair.  
Harry smiled and then turned to Lauren,"Hi Lauren, who's that?" He felt the other persons  
aura and feelings, he knew him,"....Padfoot...."He asked hesitantly.  
The man nodded, and Harry launched himself into the waiting arms,"I knew you didn't do it."  
He whispered.  
"How do you know, how do both of you know this stuff?"Sirius asked, and watched as Harry  
crawled back to Snape who instantly cuddled him to him.  
"We're Sidhe,"Lauren said,"we can feel your soul, your mind, and your innocence."  
"WAIT!"Sirius exclaimed,"You can FEEL MY MIND?"  
"Only when we want to,"Harry explained with a smile. Smiling as Severus traced a hand down  
his back.  
"URG! Will you kindly stop that!"Sirius exclaimed, white faced.  
"What?"Severus asked.  
"Touching him,"Sirius said, but was cut off by a look from Lauren, he muttered under his  
breath,"greasy, slimey git."  
Harry and Severus both glared at him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That's all for now, next chapter Harry will get the Ice Mark 


	5. Of Voldemort and light

Ok Ok I know I have been promising certain spirit marks, well no ice mark yet, my brother  
(who is the one who knows about these marks)says that before he gets anymore he needs the marks  
for the spirits of light and dark, so in this chapter he will get the spirit of light. Oh also  
I think a plot might begin to show up in this part, I'm not positive as I write as I go. Sorry for  
all the conffusion, THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Harry stared out at the snow falling, Christmas was in a few days and only a few students  
remained at Hogwarts. Harry and Lauren were now permanent residents of Hogwarts becuase it was not  
safe with Voldemort hunting them.  
....Voldemort....Harry wondered why he wanted him. What would he do to him if he got a hold  
of him? Torture? Death? Would he use him?  
He decided to move on to nicer things and went down to see Severus, he stopped in the doorway  
remembering that Severus was away at a Deatheater meeting. He had known that but just not registered it.  
Sighing he made his way down to Severus's room, he sat on his soulmate's bed, holding in his   
hands the present he had gotten him. Would Sev even be back for Christmas? The thought that he  
wouldn't brought tears to Harry's eyes. He put the little box down on Sev's pillow and after kissing  
the box left the room and went to look for someone to talk to.  
He was very surprised when Draco Malfoy approached him,"Hey Harry, can I talk to you?"  
Harry nodded, deciding it wouldn't hurt, but to keep his gaurd up, as Draco led them to a   
deserted classroom.  
"I don't want to be like my father,"he said softly,"I don't want to be a horrid person who  
kills for fun, please help me?"  
Harry nodded, Draco seemed sincere enough. Finally he said,"ok, I'll help you, the first thing  
we should do is go to Dumbledore, is that ok with you?"  
"Yes, when?"Draco asked eagerly.  
"Right now's fine, if you want."Harry said softly, almost fully trusting Draco now, and led him  
to Dumbledore's office where there he said the passwood and they both went in.  
"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, how can I help you?"Dumbledore said plesantly.  
"Draco doesn't want to become a deatheater like his father,"Harry said, glancing at Draco who nodded.  
"That's wonderful,"Dumbledore said happily,"we can help you surely. We will protect you for your   
father and his influence...."  
Harry cut Dumbledore off as he felt Severus reach school grounds, surprisingly unhurt,"Sir, he's  
back can I go see him, please?"  
Dumbledore smiled widely,"Of course Harry, go on, I'll finish talking to Mr. Malfoy."  
Harry nodded and ran from the room, he ran all the way to the entrance of Hogwarts, where he threw  
himself at Severus with a cry.  
"SEV!"He smiled as Severus's arms encircled him, they didn't have to worry about anyone seeing  
them as there were only a few people around and they were busy with their own lives.  
"Hello Harry, I take it you missed me?"Severus had to admit it was wonderful to be greeted  
with such enthusiasm, it made him feel that someone cared enough about him to miss him. Harry felt  
tears prickle his eyes,"I thought he was going to hurt you again."  
"I'm fine, shh,"Severus smiled softly as Harry cuddled into his chest. Severus' ran his hand through  
Harry's hair, he had found he quite liked to do that.  
"ERG!"Someone grunted behind them and then a voice saying in disgust,"I told you two not to do that  
when I'm around, makes my stomach queazy."  
Turning Severus glared at Sirius,"Black, you can simply stop watching you know!"  
"It's kind of hard when you are in the middle of the hallway making out,"Sirius almost shouted.  
"We are NOT making out,"Harry said, still holding onto Severus,"I'm just welcoming him back."  
Severus shot Sirius a smug look before leaning down and kissing Harry on the lips softly in an  
innocent kiss before pulling away. Sirius was now glaring at them fully now.  
Harry ignored him,"Come on Sev, let's find Lauren, she's been gone all morning."  
Severus nodded and the two let go of each other and began walking down the hall, not touching, in case  
they ran into anyone, but walking very very close to each other.  
  
They found Lauren in the Library reading a book. Harry and Severus smiled and approached her, Sirius  
still behind them, grumbling something about 'greasy and slimey' but no one was really paying attention to him.  
"Oh Severus, it's good to see you back and healthy, you had Harry worried that he would spend Christmas  
without you."  
"Lauren,"Harry muttered, embarassed when Sev turned around and smiled a sweet, heart-melting smile.  
"Harry,"Lauren looked at him,"I think it's time for you to get the marks from the spirit of light."  
"REally?"Harry asked excited, he noticed Sev stiffen,"Severus, it won't hurt me, the only one that   
hurts is the Spirit of fire."  
Severus nodded, but still had his doubts,"When will it be? I would like to come."  
"Tonight?"Harry asked Lauren and she nodded,"I would love you to come Sev, and Sirius you too."  
Severus smiled at Harry,"I'll be there, now I need to talk to Dumbledore, I'll see you later,"He whispered  
and left the library, cloke billowing behind him.  
Harry watched him go with a small smile, he turned to Lauren and a fuming Sirius.  
"Harry, that man is not good for you!"Sirius exclaimed,"he's deatheater slime."  
"He IS NOT!"Harry said harshly,"he's working for Dumbledore, I know that and you do, whatever Sev has done  
in the past he has well made up for it. He is GOOD for me, maybe Too good for me, but I love him, and even though  
he may not or at least admit it, he loves me, he just doesn't know yet. I will be with him Sirius whether you like  
it or not."  
Sirius fell silent with a strangled look on his face. Harry turned back to Lauren,"I can really get my Light  
marks tonight? For real?"  
"Yes Harry you can,"Lauren said with a smile,"Afterall I am the extrememly smart woman who raised you to get  
these."  
"Extremely smart?"Harry asked with a smirk,"Then answer me these questions three:What is your name?"  
"Lauren Marie Callahan"  
"What is your favorite colour?"  
"Blue"  
"What is the air speed velocity of an unladen swallow?"Harry asked, trying to hold back his giggles.  
"African or European,"Lauren asked and the two burst into gales of laughter.(Ok that had no reason to be in  
the story except I was watching Monty Python and the Holy Grail and I just like that part.)  
Sirius just stared at them with a puzzled expression on his face, which made them laugh even harder, when  
they stopped Harry was still ginning like an idiot.  
"Well Lauren, I'm going to go look for something to do, Sirius you come too,"As they turned to go, Harry  
heard Lauren humming Brave Sir Robin, and he began laughing again.  
  
  
~Dumbledore's Office~  
"Sir, Lord Voldemort wants Harry,"Severus whispered, sinking down in a chair,"he has a new spell which is like  
the imperious but to a higher degree, no one can break it but the caster or his death, to my knowledge."  
"He wants to use Harry and his spirit magick as a weapon, doesn't he,"Dumbledore said softly.  
Severus nodded,"but if I have anything to say about it, he's not touching My Harry,"he whispered harshly.  
"Of course we won't let him have Harry, we will highten security perimeters and I'll invite Remus Lupin and  
Alaster Moody and some other aurors that can stay at the school. Harry also cannot go outside alone or after dark  
at all, with the exceptions of getting his marks, and then you, Sirius and Lauren must accompany him. Our forces will  
be ready.Now, child, onto happier news, how are you and Harry doing together?"  
Severus blushed,"We are doing well, we are getting close, I'm not sure if I love him yet, hell, Albus, I'm not  
even sure I can love anyone. But I do feel strongly towards him."  
"You'll see the truth soon, Severus, and it might surprise you, now I am going to wish you a Happy Christmas, you  
had better enjoy it, now go find Harry and spend some time with him. He was so worried while you were gone."Dumbledore said  
shooing Severus towards the door.  
Severus found Harry with Sirius in a Harry near his rooms, Harry was teaching Peeves a song and Peeves seemed overjoyed  
to learn it. As soon as Harry had finished he ran over to Severus and threw his arms around him again, in the meantime Peeves  
had disapeared, singing the song at the top of his lungs, well voice, since he didn't have lungs.  
"Sev, can I spend the rest of the day with you? Please?"Harry begged, and turned and said goodbye to Sirius, ignoring  
his godfather's furious face.  
"Of course you can Harry, but I don't think I'll be very fun,"Severus said, as he and Harry made their way to his rooms.  
They spent the rest of the day curled up together in a big chair, Severus reading Shakespeare,or just talking softly.  
  
  
Later that night they were once again ready for Harry to recieve his marks.   
Lauren chanted the appropriate things "Numen Lux."   
Harry stepped inside the circle, Lauren continued,"Naturae vis Maxima"  
A huge colum of pure white light surrounded him, unlike the others it stayed there for a few moment and  
then fell slowly. Harry stood there with a smile on his face. Severus walked over to him,"where's the mark?"  
Harry lifted his shirt, there on his chest was a small yellow ball that had flames coming of the top(If you know what a Will  
o' whisp is, think that)  
Lauren came over to congradulate him, while Sirius was still a little shy of being around them when Severus was just smiled  
at his godson.  
Lauren and Harry both felt Draco watching, but neither could read his feelings or thoughts, he was blocking them out.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sorry it was so short and a piece of crap. Just so you know, Draco will not be nice in this fic. Also, you'll find out Peeves song  
later(laughs insanely)anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will be a nice Christmas one, then something horrid will happen 


	6. Of Christmas fluff and Peeves

Hi, I'm glad you all are still enjoying this story. Here's the fluffy  
Christmas chapter, at the end when the students all come back you all shall find  
out Peeves song. And none of you got it right, but those of you who have seen  
Monty Python and the Holy Grail will love the song ;) Well, here we go.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Harry awoke to someone poking him in the head, he swatted at the hand and  
turned and buried his face in his pillows.  
He sighed as he was poked again,"Five minutes Lauren, please?"  
Harry jumped in shock as someone leaned down, warm breath on his ear and whispered,  
"I'm offended Harry, I don't look like a girl."  
Opening his eyes wide, Harry smiled at Severus,"Hi Sev,"Harry said softly, yawning.  
He lay his head in Severus's lap,"time to get up?"  
Severus grinned and ran his hands through Harry's hair,"Harry,it's Christmas remember?"  
"Oh yeah!"Harry exclaimed, jumping up and yanking on Severus's hand pulling the  
older man into his ajoining room, where Lauren and Sirius were sitting by a tree,"Sev,  
I have to give you your gift ok?"  
Severus smiled and sat where Harry motioned him to, suddenly Harry blushed,"I  
already left it in your room."  
"Don't worry I didn't open it,"Severus stated, pulling the little box out of his  
pocket.  
"Open it,"Harry urged excitedly.  
"You open yours at the same time,"Severus said, shoving a package at Harry, who took  
it.  
They both went to work on opening the gifts. Severus gasped, inside the box was a  
beautiful ring of silver, black onyx forming a snack that wrapped around the ring.  
"It's a soul ring,"Harry informed him, holding out his hand with an identical ring  
on it, except his stones were set in a lightening bolt shape,"I have one too, you are  
supposed to buy them and give one to your soul mate, they also have protection spells on  
them."Harry said with a shy smile,"do you like it?"  
Severus nodded, tears threatening his eyes, he pulled Harry into a hard hug,"Harry,  
I love it, I'll never take it off." He then slid it onto the ring finger on his left hand,  
he heard Harry's intake of breath and met damp emerald eyes, both knowing what that meant.  
"How bout you?"Severus asked, getsuring to his gift to Harry.Harry grinned and opened  
the book, inside Severus had added another inscription to it, it said 'To My Dearest Harry,  
May this come in Handy, Sev'  
"Thank you Sev, it's so beautiful, when did you get it?"Harry asked, runnning his hands  
gently over the leather covering of his very own, hand-written copy of 'Ancient Potions'  
"The day I met you in the apothecary,"Severus said softly.  
"Ok Ok, it's our turn with Harry!"Lauren exclaimed. The two turned to see Lauren grinning  
widely, while her hand was digging into Sirius's shoulder, to hold him back, judging by the painful  
expression on his face.  
Harry went over to hug them and they all exchanged gifts too. From Lauren he recieved a   
gorgeous emerald cloke with leaved hand sewn with golden thread at the bottom and a beautiful Lion  
necklace. From Sirius he got a scrap book with pictures of his parents, and an invisibility cloke  
that used to be his fathers. From Ron and his family he had recieved a big bag of candy from honeydukes  
and a sweater made by Mrs. Weasley and from Hermione 'Hogwarts, a History'  
For Lauren Harry had gotten her a lovely set of paints, since she had always claimed of wanting  
to take up painting, and for Sirius he had gotten a music box snow globe that had in it a wolf and  
a black dog.  
They all had decided to have breakfast in their room(thanks to the house elves)so that Harry  
and Severus could spend the day together, and spend it together they did, Harry spent almost the whole  
day in Severus's lap with him arms around him, much to Lauren's delight and Sirius's horror.  
  
~The First Day Back~  
As Harry met Hermione and Ron in the Great Hall when they got back, he grinned to Hermione,"Did  
you watch it?"  
"Yes, that was great!"Hermione exclaimed, Harry had gotten her a copy of Monty Python and the Holy  
Grail.  
"How were your holidays, mate?"Ron asked.  
"Wonderful, and if you guys want to see something funny, wait a few minutes,"Harry told them as  
they sat down. The great Hall quickly filled up and Dumbledore began the feast.  
About halfway through their meal, Peeves voice floated into the room singing a song.  
"Brave and bold Sir Robin  
Set forth from Camelot.  
He was not afraid to die,  
Bold, brave Sir Robin!  
He was not at all afraid to be killed in nasty ways.  
Brave, Brave, Brave, Brave Sir Robin"   
  
Hermione stared in shock before she began to giggle as Peeves continued.  
  
"He was not in the least bit scared to be mashed into a pulp.  
Or to have his eyes gouged out, and his elbows broken!  
to have his kneecaps split, and his body burned away  
And his limbs all hacked and mangled, brave Sir Robin."  
  
The whole hall was wide-eyed, wondering what the heck was going on, a few muggle raised, or muggle  
borns began laughing.  
  
"His head smashed in and his heart cut out,  
His liver removed and his bowels unplugged,  
His nostrils raked and his bottom cut off  
and his peni-"  
  
"PEEVES!"Hermione shouted, shocked.  
Peeves appeared and winked at Harry before slowly floating out of the room, singing the  
whole way,"Brave Sir Robin ran away. Bravely ran away away...When Danger reared its ugly head, He  
bravely turned his tail and fled,"Peeves drifted out the door, but his voice was still heard, getting  
fainter as he went down the hall,"Yes Brave Sir Robin turned about and gallantly he chickened out.."  
That did it for Harry and he began to laugh so hard tears were running down his face, Hermione  
herself was not much better. Others began to join in, at least the one's who knew what the song was.  
"Mr. Potter,"Professor Dumbledore called out,"can you please come up here?"  
Harry approached the teachers table, he knew he wasn't in trouble because half of the teachers  
were trying to hide smiled.  
"I take it you know how Peeves learned that song,"Dumbledore asked softly, amusement evident in  
his voice.  
"I taught it to him sir, it was better than the one he was singing,"Harry smiled, and out of  
the corner of his eye caught Severus coughing discretly, but he knew his mate was laughing.  
"Alright, you can go back to your table,"Dumbledore said with a laugh.  
"Mr. Potter?"McGonogal called out,"out of curiousity what was he singing before?"  
"You're better off not knowing ma'am,"Harry said and went and sat at his table.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sorry it's so short, but I want to get to the next chapter, like it though? *giggles*Sorry  
if the song offended you, wait, no I'm not, I love the song. REVIEW 


	7. Betrayals and Captures

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Harry had to almost run to keep up with Draco,"Drake, wait, slow down!"As he caught up  
with his friend he frowned,"where are we going? We're headed toward the forest? Drake?"  
"Shhh, just trust me Harry,"Draco said and led him into the forbidden forest.  
Harry was becoming unnerved but he couldn't read Draco, as they neared the clearing he  
finally picked up on the spirits warning, but it was too late by then.  
"Stupefy!" A voice yelled loudly. Harry's world went black.  
~In Hogwarts~  
Severus jolted straight up, his mate had just totally disapeared from his mind, their  
bond. He couldn't feel him. He launched to his feet, forgetting the papers he was grading and  
ran down the hall. Toward Dumbledore's office.  
He growled the password and ran into the office and was surprised to see Lauren and Sirius  
already there.  
"Harry? Where is he?"Severus all but growled, feeling tears begin to fill his eyes, he couldn't  
hold them back. He felt a hole in his heart where Harry usually was.  
"Severus, please sit down,"Dumbledore said softly.  
"NO! Where is HARY!?"Severus asked as the tears broke loose in his eyes, he couldn't help it, his  
soul was crying out for Harry's.  
"Voldemort has him,"Lauren whispered,"Draco was so good at what he was doing we didn't even realize  
untill it was too late."  
"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOUR BLOODY SPIRITS WARN YOU!"Severus yelled, pacing.  
"Severus, the spirits know everything, including the future and don't mess with fate, Harry was supposed  
to be taken, I don't know why, but you have to believe it will all work out,"Lauren exclaimed softly.  
"LOOK WHERE BELIEF GOT US!"Sirius yelled,"HARRY IS CAPTURED ANd WE DON'T KNOW WHAT THEY ARE GOING TO DO  
TO HIM!"  
Severus gripped his arm,"He's calling, I have to go. I will try to get Harry out of there!" He whispered.  
"Good luck, Sev,"Lauren whispered.  
"Come back to us, Severus,"Dumbledore said as Severus ran from the room.  
~Voldemorts HQ~  
  
Harry screamed in pain as Lucius Malfoy once again cast Crucio on him. It hurt, it hurt so damn much Harry  
was seriously considering ripping the man's heart out with his bare hands, that is if he could move. The pain was  
unbearable, but suddenly it was lifted. Harry sobbed as all of his muscles quivered and shook beyond his control.  
He wondered for a moment when no more punishments untill he was rolled onto his stomach and his clothes spelled off.  
He tried to move but found his arms and legs frozen. His heart began to cry out as he felt someone harshly part his   
legs. He knew what would happen next, and when it came it felt as though he were being ripped apart and he screamed,  
louder than he ever screamed before, his scream echoed off the walls and floated out to where the other death eaters  
were assembled with Voldemort.  
When Lucius had finished with Potter he smiled, he'd broken the boy. Leaving him there, he went out to join his  
lord and fellow followers.  
"Lucius go get Potter and apparate to the outskirts of Brighton, they have a large wizarding community there.  
That is where we will begin."Voldemort hissed darkly,"cast the spell before you bring him, Severus you accompany him."  
Severus nodded and followed Lucius back to the cell where Harry was kept. His heart froze at the sight of his  
beloved laying there, nude, chained to the floor. Then he saw it, the blood between Harry's legs, he felt cold hard hatred  
well up in his heart. HIS HARRY! He watched as Lucius unchained him and roughly yanked him to his feet by his arm.  
"Stand,"Lucius hissed, summoning some clothes onto Harry's naked form, then he turned to Severus and shoved Harry  
at him,"hold him while I spell him." Severus caught Harry, making it look like he was being rough but really was being  
quite gentle. He was barely holding himself back from cursing Lucius, but he had too, knowing that Voldemort knew every  
spell that would be done with the monitoring spell that had been placed around the whole room.  
Lucius whispered the spell and grabbed Harry again. Severus was in shock, he could no longer feel his beloveds mind  
and that scared him. He and Lucius aparated to Brighton, Severus unable to help his love.  
They reached the outskirts of town, it was very dark only a few lumos spells lighting the group assembled.  
"Mr. Potter,come here,"Voldemort hissed.  
Severus watched, horrified as his beloved walked toward the evil being. If he did something now, both he and Harry  
would die, and he wouldn't, couldn't be the reason for his love's death.  
"Mr. Potter, call upon the fire spirit, call upon it and destroy this town!"Voldemort hissed coldly.  
Severus watched in horror as Harry began to glow a bright red, then he noticed Harry's face twitch, HE WAS TRYING  
TO FIGHT IT. REaching into their bond, he sent his waves of love towards Harry, and then watched in horror as the flickering  
eyes became cold and dead again. He watched as the red light began to take on the slight shape of a person with wings before  
going out over the village and then the fires began, as did the screams of pain.  
Severus watched as Voldemort gabbed Harry and disapparated, then he and the other Death eater's followed. When they were  
all assembled back in Voldemort's lair, Severus was called upon. With fear in his heart he went forward.  
"Severus, it has come to my attention that you are working with Dumbledore, you know what happens to traitors don't you?"  
Without waiting for an answer, Voldemort pointed his wand at Severus,"Crucio."  
Severus fell to the ground, in so much pain he was wishing for death. He could hardly breath let alone pay attention  
to what was happening around him, and so he missed Harry's face contorting in a grimace and then his eyes becoming their normal  
emerald and full of concern and love for Severus, and hate for Voldemort.  
All Severus was aware of, was when the pain stopped.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
CLIFFY!!!!!!Well, after this two or three more chapters, I hope you are enjoying it, if it seems rushed here, it's cause it is  
I just realized that if I don't finish this soon(in a few days) I probably won't forever, so here you are. 


	8. Explanations and Forever

Hi I think this will be the final chapter of Nature's Spirits  
and I'm sorry I rushed the ending, but if I don't finish it right now  
I doubt I ever will and I have so many stories I need to update this  
looks like a good place to end it. So you know, there will eventually   
be a sequal so you can see all of what's happened with Harry and Sev and  
Draco. Well here we go into the next and final chapter.   
This chapter is dedicated to Rian Svein Snape, you know who you  
are! ENJOY!!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Severus opened his eyes, and immediately groaned, he was in the  
hospital wing.  
"He's awake!!"  
Severus's vision quickly came into focus and he was surprised to  
see Draco Malfoy staring down at him. He sat himself up on one elbow,  
looking around the room. Poppy, Dumbledore, Lauren, and Draco, but  
where was his Harry? Fear gripped his chest.  
"Ahhh, Severus, welcome back,"Dumbledore said happily,"do you  
remember anything about what happened last week?"  
"crucio, that's it, but where's Harry?"Severus asked glancing around  
again as if Harry was hiding.  
"We finally got him away from the bed and forced him to get some  
food."Lauren said, her eyes were a little misty,"he has sat by your bed for  
four days straight, trying to apologize."  
"for what?"Severus asked,"and how did we get here?"  
"That is for Harry to tell, and let me tell you what happened."  
Dumbledore said in a soft voice,"when Voldemort made that new impeious  
spell he thought he had found something nobody could break, he didn't  
however think about the fact Harry could be in love with you. When he  
placed you under the cruciatus spell, Harry was able to break the spell.  
He turned ready to fight Voldemort, but he had had his wand taken away  
and that is where young Draco came in handy."  
"See sir,"Draco said softly,"I shouldn't have led Harry to them,  
but father threatened to hurt mother so I gave Harry to them. I got to   
feeling bad so when I heard about what they were planning I stole Harry's  
wand from fathers pocket and hid. Then when Harry turned to face Voldemort  
I threw the wand to him."  
"Then,"Lauren said, taking over,"Harry killed Voldemort, with his  
combined spirits attack and his own version of the Adava Kedavra. While  
all that was going on Draco had managed to contact the ministry and Dumbledore.  
So as soon as Voldemort was gone, the ministry burst in...."  
"It was an awsome sight,"Draco cut her off,"all the ministry's auror's  
arresting Death Eater's. Then Dumbledore got there, and after practically  
dragging Harry away from you they brought you here. And five days later, here  
you are."Draco finished.  
Severus nodded, slightly dizzy both from the tale and the switching of  
people telling it.  
"Sev?"Harry's voice broke them all from their thoughts.  
Severus glanced at the doorway and smiled at his young soulmate, who  
looked like he was about to start crying.  
"Harry.."Severus whispered, onyx eyes locking on emerald. Neither man  
noticed the other occupants exit the room.  
Harry approached Severus slowly,"Sev.....I'm sorry..."he whispered,voice  
cracking.  
"Harry? What are you sorry for?" Severus asked, noticing the tears in   
Harry's eyes. He reached out to touch Harry, and was horrified when he flinched   
away.  
"Severus, I can't be with you. I want to, but I can't,"Harry whispered,  
voice laden with tears.  
Severus felt his heart freeze,"Harry? Why?"  
"I'm sorry,"Harry whispered and ran from the room. Severus watched, feeling  
tears in his own eyes. He sunk back onto his pillows, shocked.  
"Go after him,"came Sirius's voice.  
Severus glanced up at the other man,startled.  
"He's hurting, go to him and tell him nothing will change the way you feel  
about him,"Sirius explained.  
Severus nodded and stood, thankful he was in his own clothes and not pajama's.  
He headed for the door.  
"...but Snape if you break his hear, I will break you,"Sirius finished with a   
smile.  
Severus nodded and left the room. Through their bond he felt Harry's pain  
and sorrow. He also knew where his mate was at. He entered his own rooms and found   
Harry on his bed, sobbing. He sat down and reached out for Harry.  
"Harry tell me what is it? What's making you cry?"  
"Lucius raped me, I can't be with you because I'm dirty,"Harry whispered,trying  
to pull away from Severus.  
Severus held onto Harry and pulled him deeper into his arms,"Harry, I love you."  
He was surprised when Harry stopped struggling.  
"H-how can you love me,"Harry whispered.  
"Oh Harry, I have been falling in love with you since I met you. Do you think  
just because Lucius Malfoy is a pervert and raped you against your will I would stop  
loving you? NOTHING will make me stop loving you, nothing, you are my other half."  
Harry pulled back and looked into Severus's eyes, and all he saw was truth adn  
love,"I love you Severus!" He whispered and kissed his mate.  
Severus sighed and deepened the kiss, laying Harry back on the bed.  
"Sev, will you love me now?"  
"Just now?"Severus asked with a smile, as he began undressing Harry.  
"No forever,"Harry whispered, kissing his mate again.  
And they soon lost themselves in each other and their love. Knowing that whatever  
fate threw their way, they would be together.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
There, awww damn, was that as stupid as I think it was. Please did you like it? Feed the  
author and tell me! 


End file.
